


Coming Out

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Patton finally works up the nerve to come out to the other sides about his and Remus' relationship, but it doesn't exactly go according to plan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 38
Kudos: 196





	Coming Out

"You're the only one who treats me like…" Patton sighed, "Like I'm not a kid." He took his head off of Remus' chest and looked up at him fondly. "Thank you for that."

"I mean, with what you just did, you're certainly not a kid." Grinned Remus, "At least, not a good kid." He leaned down and kissed Patton, his hand traveling down his nude back.

Patton loved Remus. He loved him more than anyone else. Remus never treated him differently like the other sides did, he treated him like an adult, and Patton loved it. While the other sides would stop right before swearing and say a kiddy swear word instead, Remus did no such thing (unless what he was about to say was really vulgar, but then he always asked if Patton was in the headspace to hear such a strain of words). While Logan would often dumb down what he was saying or get annoyed when Patton would ask him to repeat what he had said a bit slower, Remus never assumed that Patton was too dim to understand what he was talking about and never got annoyed when he had to repeat himself. While Virgil wouldn't tell Patton about what he was reading or watching because it was "too dark and too scary" for him, Remus would eagerly summarize whatever he was watching and then would even give Patton a trigger list if he showed interest in watching it with him. While Roman would never even put on his more action packed plays and musicals for Patton in the Imagination (even though he showed them to everybody else) because he assumed that Patton would be too frightened by them, Remus never denied him an audience to any of his shows.

The other sides even went as far to try and keep Remus away from Patton, like Remus was some big, bad monster that Patton needed protecting from lest he be stolen away like some  _ defenseless  _ princess. If they could help it, they wouldn't even allow Remus to be in the same room as Patton. Virgil or Roman would always shove their way between them while they were trying to talk in the living room and Logan would always oddly require Remus' help with an experiment as soon as he saw them together. With that being said, Patton and Remus had a hard time being together. Their dates were few and far in between and were never ever long enough for the either of them. But considering that they weren't out to the other sides, there wasn't very much they could do about that.

They… They were a secret. 

Usually, secrets for Patton were fun. They were being excited over a special gift for a friend or the secret ingredient in a batch of cookies that just made them taste a hundred times better. But the secret of his and Remus' relationship… well that secret wasn't very fun. It hurt Patton and made him feel bad that he had to keep Remus a secret. Because to him, you shouldn't have to keep the things you love a secret.

Pulling away from Remus' kiss, Patton frowned softly. "I-I mean it. You're the only one who treats me like an adult… I can't even make most of my own decisions when I'm around them. Like the decision to go into the commons when you're there." He shook his head softly and pushed his hand under his glasses to rub at his eye. "I'm tired of it."

Remus' grin faltered. "Just tell them then." He pulled Patton closer to him, "Don't you ever just want to get mad? Go apeshit? Or-" He snickered, "Frogshit! People who suppress how their feeling like this usually go on some manic murder spree. Trust me, I'd know."

Patton hesitated, "You really think I could tell them?"

"I think you could do a lot of things. Tell them that you're tired of being infantilized, befriend the Mothman, fuck the Mothman, and then murder the Mothman and sever his wings from his body to wear as your own so you can commit identy theft of the Mothman."

"Now that's not a very kind thing to do to the Mothman," Laughed Patton softly. "Especially if he let me sleep with him." He was quiet for a moment, "It would be a really big change for them, but if I came out to them about the way that they treat me, I also want to come out to them about you." He hesitated, "If that's okay, that is. I'd like to do it all at once."

"You… You actually want to tell them about me? About  _ us?"  _ Remus asked slowly. "I could finally brag to my brother about how I get to fuck you whenever I want while he's too much of a virgin to even  _ flirt  _ with Janus? I mean, he creams his pants whenever Jan pops up but he can't tell him that he'd fuck him so hard he'd make him shed his skin?  _ Weak." _

Patton, choosing to ignore Remus' comment on Roman, felt his face heat up and nodded. "Yeah, Reem, I love you. I love you a lot, and I don't want to keep you, or us a secret." He smiled softly and gave a soft peck to Remus' lips. "It makes me feel… Like I've been shoved into a very small box when I don't get to talk about you and be with you all I want. It's so tight and uncomfortable and I can barely breathe." He exhaled slowly. "I want to kiss you in front of everyone else, not behind a locked door like we have something to be ashamed of."

For a moment, Remus just stared at Patton in awe. He could've sworn that he saw miniature Steven Universe stars in his eyes for a second, but before he could get a closer look Remus pulled him into a kiss. After gasping in surprise at the kiss, Patton let out a giggle against Remus' lips. Though he wanted to keep on kissing Remus forever, Patton pulled away, breathless and happy. "Well somebody's an eager beaver." He grinned.

Instead of saying something lewd or disturbing, Remus just shook his head. "You're just… You talk about me like you actually love me. Like I'm not some embarrassing interest in some cringey anime but something you really enjoy." He smiled, kissing Patton again. "And for that, I'll be a horny beaver for you anyday."

"There it is," Moving to sit up, Patton cupped Remus' face. "Of course I actually love you, silly." He said, earnestly. "I  _ really do  _ enjoy you, Remus. You're special and amazing and sweet, people just have to give you the chance to see that side of you." He nodded softly. "You're…" He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. "You're that stray alley cat that hisses at people that gets too close and tears up their trash, but if they try  _ really  _ hard to get to know you at your own pace, they'd see that you're just a fluffy, cute cat who loves love just as much as any other kitty."

Sitting up too, Remus put his hands over Patton. "And I'll bring you dead things as a sign of affection," He smiled. Then, with a sigh he took one of Patton's hands from his face and pressed a kiss to the inside of his palm. "And fuck up any other cat who tries to get close to you." He paused, looking at the lines on the inside of Patton's hand. "You're really going to tell them?"

Slowly, Patton nodded. "I've been… I've been thinking about it for a while actually. But, I'd really like your help. I don't know if I could do it alone."

"You can't  _ do it _ alone, that's why you have me."

"Yeah, that's just what I-" Patton paused and took his hands away from Remus' face. "That was a s-e-x joke, wasn't it?"

"Aw, Patty," Cooed Remus. "You're finally picking up on my nasty jokes! I'm so proud to be the side that dirties your mind."

Patton just stared at Remus, for a second, "Happy to um… help I guess?" He finally managed. "Will you help me tell them though?"

"Oh, yeah, totally."

And so, there in bed, their plan was made. Patton would leave Remus' room first and head to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. Then shortly before it was ready, Remus would join him and then Patton would fetch the other sides. It all seemed very simple and easy and Patton's mind, and he hoped that it would go simply and easily too. Tea calmed people down and would be a perfect thing to use to gather everyone to come out about his and Remus' relationship.

Then after nearly half an hour of cuddling that was used mostly to stall and to calm Patton down before he entered a potential war zone, he left the bed and got dressed. "See you in five?" He asked, buttoning his shirt as high as it would go to hide the few bites Remus had left on him.

"I'll come when I hear the teapot screaming profanities at God." Said Remus, throwing the wrinkled comforter off his nude body.

So used to that type of behavior from his boyfriend, Patton only blushed as he tied his cardigan around his shoulders. "Fingers crossed," He smiled nervously, showing his crossed fingers to Remus as he grabbed the door handle. "Love you."

"I'm crossing everything I have!" Remus waved Patton out of the room. "Love you so much that my last words with my dying breath will be your name!"

Then Patton left the room and sighed as he shut the door behind him. He had felt a lot more confident about their idea when they were safe in bed together, but now that they were actually going to execute it, he was beginning to feel nervous. Nevertheless, Patton wasn't going to chicken out then. He wanted to be out to the other sides and even to Thomas about his relationship with Remus and he couldn't do that if he never told them.

Trying his best to quell his nervous jitters, Patton waved his hands at his sides as he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. He was so lost in his own mind that seeing Virgil at the kitchen table doing a puzzle with Logan offset him. He froze there in the threshold of the kitchen awkwardly while they just looked at him before finally coming to his senses. "Uh- hey, guys!" He forced a smile, waving as he walked past them to the stove top.

"Hello, Patton." Logan returned Patton's wave but quickly directed his attention back to the puzzle

"Hey, Pat." Virgil propped his face up with his hand and watched as Patton grabbed the kettle off the stove and took it to the sink to fill up. "Where you been?"

Purposely not looking at Virgil, Patton shrugged. "Oh… Y'know, around." He said, pulling the top off the kettle and turning on the faucet to fill it with water. "You guys want some tea?"

Virgil and Logan shared a quick look before nodding. "If you're offering." Said Logan, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm not Offering, I'm Patton." Patton smiled at their annoyed groans as he turned off the water and then capped the kettle. With a hand that he willed not to shake, he put the kettle on the top rightmost burner and turned it on high. "Why don't one of you go get Roman? He might like some tea."

Logan started to get up but Virgil beat him to it, "I got it, babe." He reassured him, reaching across the table to briefly touch his hand.

While Virgil left the go get Roman, Patton turned to the cabinets to grab some mugs. He exhaled heavily as he took down five assorted coffee mugs. He was just placing the fifth mug on the counter when Logan appeared behind him.

"Patton, have you miscounted? I think you grabbed one too many cups considering that it's only you, Virgil, Roman, and I having tea."

It was a good thing Patton had already put the mug down because he knew if he wouldn't have he would've dropped it in surprise. "It's for um.." He sputtered, "Janus."

Logan raised a brow, "Should I invite him then?"

Unable to think of anything to say, Patton just nodded.

Sighing, Logan pushed up his glasses. "Alright. Though it would've made more sense to get him with Roman." He then turned around and left the kitchen for the hall.

As soon as Logan was out of sight, Patton grabbed another mug from the cabinet. He wasn't worried about Janus. He was the first person that he and Remus came out to; mostly since he was Remus' best friend and Patton couldn't deny Remus telling him, and because Janus was always able to spot a lie.

Just as Patton was grabbing the metal tin that they used to hold their mixed assortment of tea bags, the kettle started to whistle. He put the tin down and turned to face the stove. Quickly he turned off the gas and moved the kettle to a different burner. "Oh, this is going too fast." He sighed to himself.

Suddenly Patton felt hands about his waist and he squeaked in surprise. "Remus?" He gasped once his heart rate had slowed down. "That was quick, why didn't you just use the hallway?" He asked, turning his head around to look at his boyfriend.

Even though Remus was sporting a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat out of business, Patton could feel his nervousness. "That's boring! Popping up and surprising you is more dramatic, plus you make the  _ cutest _ noises." He wiggled his eyebrows, pressing a quick kiss to Patton's cheek. "Where is everyone?"

"Coming." Patton pointed to the hall. He slowly pulled Remus' hands off his waist, "I know how you love to be shocking, but maybe the first thing when they come back  _ shouldn't  _ be you hanging all over me? That might make them overly worry."

With a roll of his eyes, Remus stepped away from Patton with his hands in the air. "Take note then, I'm going to hang all over you as soon as we're alone later." He reached behind him and grabbed two of the mugs along with the tin of tea bags.

Patton felt his face heat up at hearing that, more so than it normally would have if they were alone. Remus tossed the tin to him and he fumblingly caught it just as Virgil, Logan, Janus, and Roman walked into the kitchen.

While Janus and Roman didn't seem to notice Remus due to how engrossed they were in conversation with each other, Patton could see how Virgil stiffened and Logan awkwardly straightened his glasses as soon as their eyes both fell on Remus. The tension in the air quickly grew, the only noise being Roman and Janus talking.

"Uh, hey, guys." Patton started nervously, "I thought Reem could have some tea with us." He gestured vaguely to Remus with the tin of tea bags.

At the sound of his brother's name, Roman was quickly brought out of his conversation with Janus and brought back into a reality that wasn't rose-tinted.  _ "'Reem' _ ? Since when do you call him that?" He asked, scrunching up his nose.

Although Janus looked annoyed at having lost Roman's attention, he cast Patton a sympathetic look.

But not even the thought that Janus was on their side could help Patton think of what to say next. He was simply at a loss for words.

Until Remus spoke.

"Since we started dating."

It felt like the temperature in the room dropped thirty degrees in a matter of seconds. Everyone but Janus looked to Patton for confirmation. "Y-Yep," Squeaked Patton, feeling awkward with everyone looking at him. "We're dating." Then he put the tin on the counter and grabbed Remus' hand.

"Well that was a rather unexpected turn of events." Logan said slowly.

_ "'A rather unexpected turn of events' _ ?!" Hissed Virgil, turning to Logan while gesturing madly to Remus. "That's an understatement! It's bullshit!" He turned to Patton, "Why would you shack up with this guy?"

"Yeah!" Roman pushed past Logan to nod in agreement at Virgil. "He's a rat who eats moldy McNuggets and has worse humour than Book of Mormon! Why!?"

Pursuing his lips, Patton ground his free hand into a fist. "Because unlike you all, he's the only one who treats me like an adult!" Remus squeezed his hand and he sighed shakily, "He doesn't treat me like… Like a baby. And-" He looked up at Remus then back to his friends, he could feel his heart beginning to pound angrily in his chest. "And I just love him. I shouldn't have to explain why. I don't make you guys explain  _ why  _ you're dating who you're dating, I'm just happy for you. Can't you be happy for me?" He pleaded.

The room went quiet again and Patton was starting to feel downright horrible. Things hadn't gone at all the way he had planned them and he was suddenly so filled with emotion that he felt like he might burst. He was angry at his friends for being resentful when he and Remus came out. He was sad that he was angry at them. He was tired because he really just wanted things to go well and it seemed like they were going anyway  _ but  _ well. He was just- feeling  _ too  _ much.

Patton just wanted to have a nice talk with his friends over tea and maybe even some cookies as well, but that didn't happen. It seemed with him, whatever he wanted to happen never became more than an idea or was just wrong without his knowing. Then at that thought, burning tears came to his eyes.

At the sight of tears in his eyes, the other sides were quick to respond, but Remus was first to act. Still holding on to Patton's hand, he sunk out of the kitchen, pulling Patton with him and bringing him back up in Patton's bedroom. By that time tears were running freely down Patton's face.

Patton made no objection to being relocated to his room, instead the first thing he did when they arrived was fling himself into Remus' chest. "I'm sorry," He gasped, trying hard not to cry but failing miserably. He didn't like to cry, it consumed him and made him feel empty by the time he was all cried out. "Remus, I-I'm sorry."

Remus' face screwed up in confusion, "Why are you crying? You came out, that's great!" He gently took Patton's glasses off his face and hooked them on his sash. "You told 'em how you feel and about us, so you don't have to worry anymore!" He said happily, leading Patton to the bed and sitting him down.

Taking in a few deep breaths to steady himself, Patton sniffled. "I-I don't? But what if they-"

"Fuck them to Alaska and back about what they think!" Remus waved around the room like he was swatting a moth. "You did good, Patty. But- looks like you're not getting your tea." He shrugged. "The water is probably bathtub temperature by now."

Even though he would never say such a thing about his friends, hearing such a profanity made Patton giggle. He untied his cardigan and used the sleeves to dab at his eyes. "I think I'm too yucky right now for hot tea anyways," He muttered. He leaned against Remus and sighed, trying to focus on slowing his heartbeat.

At that, Remus summoned a bottle of iced tea and handed it to Patton. "Last time I checked  _ I'm  _ supposed to be the yucky rat that eats moldy McNuggets, not you."

A small smile worked it's way onto Patton's face as he took the bottle. "Thank you." He pressed the bottle to each of his cheeks for a second before cracking the lid and taking a sip. "But, I don't think you're yucky at all." He said, offering the bottle to Remus.

As he took the bottle, Remus raised a brow. " _ Not  _ yucky? Patty, I'm offended that you'd see me at anything  _ less  _ than yucky!" He took a long drink from the bottle, downing at least a third of it in one swallow. "Am I sticky then?" He handed the bottle back to Patton.

With a gentle roll of his eyes, Patton took back the bottle and screwed on the cap. "No- well… You're a little sticky but that's not the point. You're sweet, Reem." He reached up and cupped Remus' cheek before kissing him on the lips. "Like… Like dark chocolate. You aren't for everyone, but you're the best thing in the world to me."

A blush flooded Remus' cheeks, "Does that also mean you let me melt in your mouth?" He asked after a moment.

Unable to help it, Patton snorted. "Yes, but- maybe later." He dropped his hand from Remus' face and put the bottle of tea on the floor, "Thank you." He said quietly, closing his eyes and letting his head lean against Remus' shoulder. "You've just… You make me feel braver, Remus. I don't think without you I wouldn't have done a lot of things."

Remus smiled and kissed the top of Patton, "Me included?"

"You included." Patton giggled.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some intruality! Ugh, Remus is so hard to write I swear.
> 
> I feel like that with what we got out of SvS Redux that it's very possible for Patton to accept Remus. Patton is learning that the things he has long been preaching aren't necessarily right, so he could've been wrong about Remus too. And if Remus has more people that he can talk to and be himself around, then his- excessive Remus-ness might be lessened some to a more bearable extent.
> 
> Also! Star, if you read this, I have a tiktok that I made with you in mind, do you want a link?
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
